exosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Inner Dark
"Inner Dark" is the 9th episode of the second season of Exosquad. Summary Barca convinces Hallas to assassinate Simbacca, but only a serious wounding results. As Able Squad searches for Hallas, Barca attempts to lay a trap for them, but it results in the discovery that the Pirates have been building a gargantuan Exocarrier (christened the Resolute II). Marsh convinces a recovered Simbacca to spare the life of Hallas. Synopsis :Click HERE of a detailed synopsis of " " Characters *J.T. Marsh *Marsala *Alec DeLeon Quotes *When Algernon presents his diagnosis of Dark Matter Syndrome and what he believes is the cure: ::Med-tech: "You propose to save this man's life with light?" ::Algernon: "Well, yes if you put it that way." ::Winfield: "Do you really think this is going to work?" ::Algernon: "If my theory about Dark Matter Syndrome is correct, it will." ::Winfield: "And, if it isn't correct?" ::Algernon: "That never occurred to me." Significant events, revelations, and other notes *Dark Matter Syndrome is diagnosed and cured. *Hallas' attempt to assassinate Simbacca failed. *Simbacca is more staunchly allied with ExoFleet now. *Who would have taken control of the clans if Simbacca had died? While the renegades had the Resolute II, many pirates would have fought for control regardless of the situtation. *What did the renegades hope to gain by sabotaging the shipbuilding? The most obvious reason was to discredit Simbacca. *We see that Pirate/Exofleet tensions still exist. **The primary problem is that the clans who agreed to ally with Exofleet were based on Enceladus and Tethys. The clans on Chaos did not agree to the alliance. Simbacca has avoided discussing the problem with Winfield since it will make him look weak to the clans. **By the time of "Flesh Crawls" this tension has been reduced to clashes between individual personalities, not the factions. *The failure of the assassination attempt and the capture of the Resolute II has likely undermined the renegade's power structure. Without the Exocarrier they have lost their only real warship and exposure of their activities gives Simbacca more leverage since he can claim that the renegades were going to use the Resolute II as a weapon against the rest of the pirates. **How were the renegades able to build the Resolute II in the first place? They must have highly placed supporters to cover up the movement of the supplies needed for a ship that large. **For the rest of the series the renegades seem to vanish. While there is some in-fighting and the problem of Barca, the threat of an organized anti-Exofleet faction never re-appears. *How will Simbacca deal with the renegade pirates? The fact that enough renegades exist to build a ship as large as the Resolute II could further undermine Pirate/Exofleet trust. **If Simbacca decides on mass executions then he runs the risk of extreme anger from the other clans. If he is lenient then other pirates will see that as a sign of weakness. *Algernon enhances Able Squad's E-frames with new technological weapons. **Weston -- Chain Lightning **Burns, Marsala -- a Cloaking Device based on Dark Matter **Tagaki -- a holographic decoy system that is likely based on the holographic technology seen in "Hidden Terrors". **Torres -- Hydraulic Ram **DeLeon -- Mega Burst Jamming Device **Bronski -- Multiple Warhead Plasma Grenade Launcher **Marsh -- Solar Flare *The Resolute II is found and captured for Exofleet. **How large is the Resolute II? Since several members of Able Squad were suprised at its size it must be larger than the Resolute. This could be a reference to the Super Star Destroyer from "Star Wars". **Similiar comments are made about the size of the Olympus Mons II in "Venus Rising" and "Miracle". 22 09